Dziennik U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D
2364 rok Misja Farpoint Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41153.7 :Naszym celem jest planeta Deneb IV, która leży poza wielką masą niezbadanej galaktyki. Mam rozkaz zbadania zbudowanej tam bazy kosmicznej Farpoint przez mieszkańców tego świata. Tymczasem lepiej zapoznaje się z moim nowym dowództwem, U.S.S Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, klasa Galaxy. Moja załoga ma niewielkie braki w kilku kluczowych pozycjach, zwłaszcza pierwszego oficera, ale zostałem poinformowany, że to doświadczony człowiek Komandor William T. Riker, będzie oczekiwać na przyłączenie się do naszego statku, kiedy dotrzemy do naszego celu na Deneb IV. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Zamrożona forma Porucznika Torres została przeniesiona do ambulatorium. Pytaniem teraz jest niewiarygodnie potężna istota Q. Czy mamy odwagę się jej sprzeciwić? Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41153.7 :Przygotowania do odłączenia sekcji spodka. Tak, żeby rodziny i większość załogi statku może szukać relatywnego bezpieczeństwa, podczas gdy napęd gwiezdny naszego okrętu, zawiera nasz mostek bojowy i główne uzbrojenie, zawróci i skonfrontuje się z tajemnicą, która nam zagraża. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41174.2 :Umowa na przebudowę stacji Farpoint została ukończona według moich instrukcji. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) : Misja Tsiolkovsky Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41209.2 :Lecimy przy warp 7 na spotkanie z okrętem badawczym SS Tsiolkovsky, który prowadził obserwację przejścia czerwonego nadolbrzyma w białego karła. Ściągnęły nas tutaj dziwne wiadomości wskazujące, że na pokładzie jednostki stało się coś złego. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Pobieramy zebrane dane na temat pobliskiej gwiazdy. Martwi mnie przebywanie w tak niewielkiej odległości od niej, lecz dane z Tsiolkovskiego na pewno zawierają prognozowany czas jej ostatecznego zapadnięcia grawitacyjnego. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41209.3 :Dziwna przypadłość, która doprowadziła do śmierci załogi Tsiolkovskiego, szerzy się na pokładzie Enterprise, a kontrolę nad naszą maszynownią przejął młody Wesley Crusher. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :To już nie jest dziecięca igraszka. Młody Wesley Crusher, ofiara infekcji z Tsiolkovskiego, przejął kontrolę nad statkiem. : Misja Ligon II Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41235.25 :Lecimy na planetę Ligon II, gdzie znaleźć można szczepionkę potrzebną na planecie Styris IV. Flota poinstruowała mnie, aby odbyć wizytę i zacząć negocjować traktat w celu pozyskania medykamentów. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41235.32 :Martwię się. Minął ponad dzień, a Lutan nadal nie odpowiedział. Sprawdzamy, czy są świadomi, że nasze czujniki ich skanują. Chyba udało nam się namierzyć kompleks rządowy Lutana. Dziennik pokładowy, melduje pierwszy oficer Riker :Dowiedzieliśmy się o wyzwaniu rzuconym porucznik Yar i utrzymujemy stałą gotowość bojową. Skanujemy siedzibę Lutana przy użyciu czujników. Wciąż nas nie wykryto. Dziennik pokładowy, melduje pierwszy oficer Riker :Kontynuujeny ocenę ligoniańskiej technologii. Kapitan rozkazał, by porucznik Yar została teleportowana, gdyby tylko jej życiu coś zagrażało. Mam nadzieję, że zasady walki umożliwią takie rozwiązanie. Dziennik pierwszego oficera, uzupełnienie :Kapitan Picard, wobec zapotrzebowania na szczepionkę produkowaną na planecie, pozwolił, aby porucznik Yar wzięła udział w walce na śmierć i życie. Nie do końca pojmuję logikę tego planu. : Misja Ferengi / Imperium Tkon Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41386.4 :Ścigamy statek Ferengich. Mamy za zadanie przechwycić go i odzyskać przetwornik energii T-9, który Ferengi ukradli z bezzałogowej stacji obserwacyjnej na Gamma Tauri IV. Czujniki zarejestrowały kradzież, dzięki czemu nadarza się długo wyczekiwana okazja, by nawiązać bliższy kontakt ze statkiem Ferengich. Jeśli się uda, będzie to pierwsza okazja do kontaktu z formą życia, o której niemal nic nie wiemy, nie licząc plotek. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41386.5 :Z ciężkim sercem zaproponowałem spełnić wszelkie rozsądne i konieczne warunki, jakie postawią Ferengi. Obawiam się o los załogi i statku, jeśli Ferengi postawią warunki nie do przyjęcia. Ale jak w takiej sytuacji sprzeciwić się takim warunkom? Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Jesteśmy na orbicie nieznanej planety której tajemnicze pole siłowe więzi nas z siłą przekraczającą ludzkie pojęcie. Aby znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie, niemal z pewnością będziemy musieli współpracować z Ferengimi. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Minęło sześć godzin, odkąd nasz zwiad teleportował się na planetę. Na pokładzie Enterprise sytuacja szybko się pogarsza. Normalnie na samym zasilaniu awaryjnym moglibyśmy przetrwać przez kilka miesięcy, lecz więżąca nas siła pozbawiła nas napędu i pobiera również naszą moc rezerwową. : Misja Kosinski/Podróżnik Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41263.1 :Spotkaliśmy się z USS Fearless, na którym przebywa specjalista Floty ds. napędu wraz z asystentem. Mają oni przeprowadzić testy na silnikach statku Enterprise. Podobne zabiegi przeprowadzali już na dwóch innych jednostkach Floty. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41263.2 :To będzie dość niezwykły wpis, o ile Flota w ogóle go otrzyma. Jak już informowałem załogę, nadzwyczajny skok poziomu mocy podczas eksperymentu przy prędkości warp wyrzucił nasz statek poza naszą galaktykę i przez kolejną, przerzucił nas o 2 miliony 700 tysięcy lat świetlnych w ciągu kilku minut. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41263.3 :Zamiast wrócić do naszej galaktyki, Enterprise poleciał dalej, do części Wszechświata, której nikt nie badał i nikt nie zna. Znajdujemy się o ponad miliard lat świetlnych od naszej galaktyki. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Nie znamy swojego położenia, a naszą jedyną szansą na powrót jest umierający obcy, który jest humanoidem, lecz jego fizjologia różni się od naszej na tyle, że problemem jest zapewnienie mu odpowiedniej opieki medycznej. Dziennik kapitana :Czas nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia. Jedynym wyjściem jest powtórzenie eksperymentu z warp, lecz z jedną zmianą: najważniejsza część formuły warp będzie w myślach każdego na pokładzie Enterprise. Nie wiemy dokładnie, jak to działa. Wiemy tylko, że Podróżnik jakoś to wykorzysta. Najważniejsze, by wszyscy na statku powstrzymali się od swobodnych myśli, mogących wpłynąć na to, co zamierzamy zrobić. : Misja Parlament Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41249.3 :Weszliśmy na orbitę dwóch planet w układzie Beta Renna i przyjęliśmy na pokład delegatów z obu tych światów. Od chwili rozpoczęcia lotów kosmicznych ich mieszkańcy, Antikanie i Selajowie, stali się śmiertelnymi wrogami. Jedni i drudzy ubiegają się o przyjęcie do Federacji. Mamy zabrać delegatów na neutralną planetę konferencyjną zwaną Parlamentem, gdzie być może ich spór zostanie rozwiązany. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41249.4 :Zarządziłem natychmiastowe śledztwo w sprawie zastępcy głównego inżyniera, Singha. Wciąż lecimy na silnikach impulsowych. Dziennik pierwszego oficera, uzupełnienie :Po spotkaniu ze starszymi oficerami dr Crusher i ja postanowiliśmy porozmawiać z kapitanem na temat jego ostatnich zachowań. Dziennik pierwszego oficera, uzupełnienie :Z rozkazu kapitana Picarda znów jesteśmy w pobliżu obłoku energetycznego. Osobiście jestem przekonany, że coś z tego obłoku dzieli w tej chwili umysł z kapitanem. Nie możemy jednak nic zrobić, przynajmniej zgodnie z przepisami. Dziennik pierwszego oficera, uzupełnienie :Minęła ponad godzina od teleportacji kapitana, samej energii. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, aby ustalić jego położenie. : Misja Rubicun III / Edo Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41255.6 :Po dostarczeniu ziemskich kolonistów do układu słonecznego Strnad, odkryliśmy kolejną planetę klasy M w sąsiednim układzie Rubicun. Znajdujemy się właśnie na jej orbicie. Jest zamieszkana i nad wyraz piękna. Mój pierwszy oficer udał się tam ze zwiadem, aby nawiązać kontakt. Właśnie wracają na statek. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Jesteśmy na orbicie planety Rubicun III, zamieszkanej przez istoty określające się mianem Edo. Wesley Crusher, wraz z pozostałymi członkami zwiadu, zszedł na powierzchnię, by przygotować grunt pod przyszły wypoczynek załogi. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41255.9 :Bez względu na to, czym jest ten obiekt, wisi nad nami jak fatum. Czym innym jest rozmawiać z obcą istotą, a czym innym być przez nią obserwowanym. Obawiam się, że może inaczej zrozumieć ideę zdrowego rozsądku. : Misja Stargazer Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41723.9 :Wykonując rozkaz Floty Gwiezdnej, wlecieliśmy do systemu Xendi Sabu. Mamy nawiązać kontakt ze statkiem Ferengich, który poprosił o spotkanie. Przybyliśmy na miejsce i nadaliśmy właściwy sygnał, lecz od trzech dni dostajemy tylko wiadomość o treści: "Enterprise, proszę czekać". Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Bok i jego oficerowie wrócili na pokład swojego statku. Oficjalnie zaprosili nas do przejęcia statku Stargazer. Dziennik pierwszego oficera :Kapitan Picard teleportował się na pokład Stargazera, który właśnie się od nas oddala przy pomocy własnych silników. : Misja Quadra Sigma III Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41590.5 :Doradca Troi leci z wizytą do domu. Zostawiliśmy ją w Bazie Gwiezdnej G-6. Szczęśliwie się zdarzyło, że byliśmy w pobliżu układu Sigma III. Z pobliskiej kolonii trafiło do Federacji wezwanie z prośbą o pomoc medyczną. Przypadkowy wybuch zniszczył jedną z kopalń. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Nasza misja w układzie Sigma III została przerwana za sprawą ogromnej bariery i niespodziewanej wizyty Q. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41591.4 :Jesteśmy dwanaście minut za obszarem Quadra Sigma III. Właśnie tu ocalali po wypadku wyczekują na naszą pomoc. Na pokładzie Enterprise pierwszy oficer, William T. Riker, także potrzebuje pomocy. Ale ten temat wykracza poza granice mojego pojmowania. Wykracza poza granice pojmowania jakiegokolwiek człowieka. : Misja Oaza/Przystań Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41294.5 :Lecimy na planetę klasy M w układzie Cassius Beta, znaną jako Przystań. Tak bardzo słynie ona ze swojego piękna, że niektórzy wierzą w jej tajemniczą uzdrowicielską moc. Odpoczniemy tam, lecz obawiam się, że zbyt krótko. Dziennik osobisty kapitana :Mam nadzieję, że moje obawy z powodu sytuacji doradcy Troi nie biorą się ze strachu przed utratą cennego członka załogi. Wydaje mi się jednak, że wpadła w pułapkę tradycji swojego świata, którą doświadczenia XXIV wieku czynią niemądrą i niepraktyczną. Żałuję, że nie mogę nic zrobić. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Uważało się, że rasa Tarellianów wyginęła, lecz teza ta została obalona przez pojawienie się jednego z ich statków w pobliżu Przystani. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Zawiodły wszelkie próby zawrócenia tarelliańskiego statku. Wciąż nie chcą nawiązać łączności i zaczynam się obawiać. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41294.6 :Jesteśmy na orbicie Przystani wraz ze statkiem tarelliańskim. Pytanie: jakie to przedziwne okoliczności sprawiły, że kobieta z czyichś wyobrażeń jest na statku śmierci? : Misja Jaradanie/holodek Dziennik pierwszego oficera, data gwiezdna 41997.7 :Jesteśmy w drodze, by spotkać się z Jaradanami, samotniczą, podobną do insektów rasą, znaną ze swojego dziwacznego podejścia do etykiety. Jaradanie wymagają specjalnego przywitania. W tym przypadku, od kapitana Picarda. Ich język jest niezwykły. Najmniejszy błąd w wymowie uznawany jest za obelgę. Dziennik osobisty kapitana :Wchodzę do pokładowego holodeku, w którym nasz komputer generuje wirtualną rzeczywistość. Bardzo przydatne urządzenie podczas szkolenia. Bardzo przyjemne urządzenie podczas spędzania wolnego czasu. Dziennik osobisty kapitana :To wspaniałe, jak wiernie holodek odzwierciedlił świat Dixona Hilla, detektywa z XX wieku, który jest moim bohaterem od dziecka. Postacie generowane są przez komputer, ale czuć, jakby były prawdziwe. Wydają się rzeczywiste pod każdym kątem. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Spotkanie z Jaradanami odbędzie się dopiero za 11 godzin. Właśnie udaję się ponownie do świata Dixona Hilla. Tym razem jestem odpowiednio ubrany. Tego typu doświadczenie przyjemniej jest dzielić. Zaprosiłem więc Whalena, eksperta od fikcji literackiej. Doktor Crusher niebawem do nas dołączy. Dziennik pokładowy, uzupełnienie, melduje pierwszy oficer :W związku z awarią holodeku, nie mamy kontaktu z kapitanem. : Misja Omicron Theta Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41242.4 :Zadanie wymaga od nas podróży do odległego systemu gwiezdnego Omicron Theta, ojczyzny naszego androida, komandora porucznika Daty. Choć mamy inne zadanie, postanowiłem odwiedzić rodzinną planetę Daty, by rozwikłać tajemnicę jego genezy. Dziennik pierwszego oficera, data gwiezdna 41242.5 :Ojczysta planeta Daty jest wymarła. Martwa roślinność, żadnych owadów ani nawet bakterii. Co mogło zabić wszystko na planecie? Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41242.45 :Choć mieliśmy tylko kilka godzin, by zbadać planetę Daty, znaleźliśmy coś, co wyjaśni, skąd się wziął, jeśli uda nam się złożyć i porozumieć z tym, co znaleźliśmy. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41242.5 :Lore opowiedział nam, co stało się z kolonistami. Wykorzystując obrazek dziecka, z pomocą opisu Lore'a, komputer stworzył obraz wielkiej, krystalicznej istoty, która żywi się życiem. Czuje niezaspokojoną żądzę wobec energii życiowej i jest w stanie zniszczyć cały świat. : Misja Anioł Jeden Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41636.9 :Jak się obawialiśmy, na odnalezionym po siedmiu latach frachtowcu Federacji Odin, uszkodzonym przez satelitę, nie ma śladów życia. Brakuje jednak trzech kapsuł ewakuacyjnych, więc ktoś mógł ocaleć. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Nasz oddział odwiedził nietypową, matriarchalną społeczność. Kobiety są tu równie agresywnie dominujące, co mężczyźni na Ziemi setki lat temu. Tutaj to kobiety są łowcami i żołnierzami. Są też większe i silniejsze od mężczyzn. Ten układ wydaje im się sensowny i naturalny. : Misja Bynarus Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41365.9 :Enterprise został wezwany do Bazy Gwiezdnej 74 na orbicie Tarsas III. Celem jest rutynowa kontrola systemów statku oraz dokonanie usprawnień, w tym holodeku, z którym mieliśmy problemy. Spodziewam się najwyższej oceny. Statek radzi sobie doskonale, powyżej wszelkich oczekiwań. Dziennik pokładowy, uzupełnienie, melduje komandor porucznik Data :Rozpocząłem sekwencję automatycznego wylotu i zarządziłem ewakuację Enterprise. Pozostała załoga uciekła pieszo lub za pomocą transportera. Dziennik kapitana, suplement :Wiemy, kto przejął Enterprise. Binarzy. Nie mamy komunikacji z mostkiem. Komandor Riker i ja próbujemy odzyskać kontrolę nad statkiem. : Misja Mordan IV Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41309.5 :Jesteśmy na orbicie Persephone V, gdzie mam spotkać się z admirałem Markiem Jamesonem, by omówić sytuację nadzwyczajną. : Misja Aldea Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41509.1 :Być może przypadkowo, może nie, zostaliśmy doprowadzeni do planety Aldea, która pojawiła się znikąd, ukryta za zaawansowaną osłoną. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Pozostajemy na orbicie Aldei. Stało się jasne, że dzięki rozmowie nie odzyskamy dzieci. Musimy zneutralizować aldeańską tarczę. Pozostajemy bezradni. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41512.4 :Jesteśmy 20 godzin drogi od Aldei i wciąż nie mamy rozwiązania. Ich pokaz siły wypchnął nas z orbity i mógł z łatwością zniszczyć statek. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Minęły trzy dni, odkąd odepchnęli nas Aldeanie. Nie mieliśmy kontaktu z Radue od tego czasu. Dziennik głownego oficera medycznego, data gwiezdna 41512.9 :Podejrzewam, że choroba, która zabija Aldean, jest związana z zagrożeniem istniejącym na Ziemi w XXI wieku. Być może warstwa ozonowa Aldei została osłabiona. : Misja Velara III Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41463.9 :Mapowaliśmy gromadę Pleiades, a Federacja poprosiła nas, byśmy odwiedzili grupę terraformującą Velarę III. Łączność była nieregularna i pojawiły się obawy o ich bezpieczeństwo. Dziennik pierwszego oficera, data gwiezdna 41464.3 :Rutynowa wizyta na stacji terraformującej zamieniła się w coś poważniejszego. Arthur Malencon, mechanik hydrauliczny, został raniony wiertłem laserowym, w którym wystąpiła usterka. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Na mój rozkaz odkryta przez Datę możliwa forma życia została teleportowana na pokład, byśmy odkryli jej prawdziwą naturę. W przeciwieństwie do innych form życia, ta jest kompletnie nieorganiczna. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Nieorganiczna forma życia z Velary III przejęła nasze laboratorium medyczne. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Forma życia, której rozmiar znacznie się zwiększył, ponownie usiłuje nawiązać kontakt. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Widzimy laboratorium, ale próby przywrócenia komunikacji z tym mikromózgiem, jak go nazwaliśmy, nie przyniosły efektów. Jedno jest pewne. Ta forma życia wypowiedziała nam wojnę. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41464.8 :Objąłem Velarę III wieczną kwarantanną i wracamy do bazy gwiezdnej z trójką ocalałych. Może wnioski, które wyciągniemy z niedoszłej tragedii, zapobiegną podobnym w przyszłości. : Misja śledcza Floty Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41416.2 :Jesteśmy na orbicie Relvy VII, gdzie Wesley Crusher przejdzie testy do Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej. Okazało się także, że mój dawny przyjaciel, admirał Gregory Quinn, jest na Relvie VII i poprosił, by teleportować go natychmiast na pokład Enterprise. : Misja klingońscy renegaci Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41503.7 :Sprawdzamy Strefę Neutralną, gdzie transportowiec Talarian został uszkodzony w walce. Wysłałem zwiad, by to zbadał. : Misja Minos Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41798.2 :Zostaliśmy wysłani przez Gwiezdną Flotę do gromady Lorenze. Naszym zadaniem jest zbadanie zniknięcia krążownika USS Drake, który, tak samo jak my, został wysłany w ten obszar z misją. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy sondy dalekiego zasięgu odkryły, że z planety Minos zniknęło całe inteligentne życie. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Jakiś dziwny rodzaj broni, która na chwilę przybrała postać kapitana Paula Rice'a, uwięziła właśnie komandora Rikera. Dziennik pokładowy, uzupełnienie, melduje podporucznik La Forge :Nie mogę teleportować naszych ludzi, ponieważ jesteśmy atakowani przez nieznanego przeciwnika. Co gorsza, główny inżynier Logan wybiera się na mostek. Nie z przyjacielską wizytą. Dziennik pokładowy, uzupełnienie, melduje podporucznik La Forge z przedziału maszynowego :Po odłączeniu od spodka, wróciliśmy na Minos po naszą drużynę naziemną. Niestety, została mi ostatnia opcja, która jest bardzo ryzykowna. : Misja Delos Brak dzienników zapisanych podczas tej misji. : Misja Vagra II Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41601.3 :Przelatujemy przez sektor Zed Lapis. Mamy odebrać wahadłowiec 13, na pokładzie którego Deanna Troi wraca z konferencji. Maszynownia zajmuje się konserwacją naszych kryształów dilitu, chwilowo lecimy na silnikach impulsowych. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Straciliśmy kontakt z wahadłowcem 13. Prawdopodobnie rozbili się na Vagrze II. W międzyczasie maszynownia próbuje naprawić silniki warp. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :W drodze z misją ratunkową dla rozbitego na planecie wahadłowca, zwiad napotkał nieznaną istotę, która potrafi przybrać dowolną postać, włączając w to postać humanoidalną. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Załodze na Vagrze II zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Pierwszy oficer zniknął. Zaatakowała go istota zwana Armusem. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41602.1 :Wahadłowiec został zniszczony, by Armus nie mógł opuścić planety. Vagra II zostanie objęta zakazem wstępu. Ale straty zostały zadane. Czeka mnie teraz najsmutniejsze z zadań. : Misja Vandor IV Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41697.9 :Jesteśmy w drodze na Saronę VIII na zasłużoną przepustkę. Załoga nie może się doczekać odpoczynku. Ja pozwoliłem sobie zacząć wcześniej. : Misja Gwiezdna Flota Dziennik pierwszego oficera, data gwiezdna 41775.5 :Zmierzamy do Pacifiki, oceanicznego świata. Nasza misja jest natury naukowej, ale nie możemy się doczekać ciepłych wód oraz pięknych plaż, które czynią Pacifikę klejnotem galaktyki. Dziennik osobisty kapitana, data gwiezdna 41776.1 :Śmierć Walkera Keela miała na mnie ogromny wpływ. Zaczynam wierzyć, że w szeregach Floty Gwiezdnej rozwija się rak. Poinformowałem swojego pierwszego oficera o podejrzeniach Keela i pozostałych. Dziennik osobisty kapitana, uzupełnienie :To nietypowe, by statek powracał na Ziemię, jednak nie mamy innego wyboru. Powiadomiłem załogę mostku o sytuacji. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 41780.2 :Ciężko po latach nauki szacunku do życia być zmuszonym do jego zniszczenia. Ale nie ma alternatywy. Admirał Quinn dochodzi do siebie. Nie ma śladu pasożyta, który go kontrolował. Nie dowiemy się, jak wiele tych form życia zinfiltrowało Flotę Gwiezdną, ale nie mogły przetrwać bez matki, która przejęła kontrolę nad komandorem Remmickiem. : Misja Strefa Neutralna Dziennik pierwszego oficera, data gwiezdna 41986.0 :Oczekujemy na powrót kapitana Picarda, który został pilnie wezwany do Bazy Gwiezdnej 718 na konferencję. Tymczasem nasze czujniki wykryły dryfującą w pobliżu starą kapsułę, która zdaje się pochodzić z Ziemi. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Dotarliśmy do granic Strefy Neutralnej, gdzie na własne oczy przekonamy się, co stało się z naszym posterunkiem. : 2365 rok Misja epidemia na Rachelis Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 42073.1 :W układzie Rachelis panuje epidemia plazmozy. Mamy pobrać próbki śmiercionośnego wirusa i dostarczyć je na stację badawczą Tango Sierra, gdzie może uda się opracować antidotum. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :W końcu dotarliśmy na ‘Aucdet IX, gdzie pobierzemy próbki wirusa plazmozy, które zabierzemy do Rachelis. Tylko dlatego, że stawka jest tak wysoka, zgodziłem się narazić statek i załogę na niebezpieczeństwo. Tymczasem ciąża doradcy Troi wciąż rozwija się w niesamowitym tempie. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Choć minęło niemal 14 godzin od naszego przybycia na ‘Aucdet IX, Hester Dealt nie dokonał jeszcze inspekcji modułu izolacyjnego. Nie zgodzę się na transfer, jeśli nie zapewni nam bezpiecznej podróży. Tymczasem wciąż docierają do nas prośby o pomoc z Rachelis. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Mamy dwa duże problemy: dziecko Troi oraz niebezpieczny ładunek, który mamy przyjąć. Począwszy od narodzin, dziecko Troi wciąż szybko rośnie. Fizycznie oraz umysłowo osiągnęło już poziom rozwoju ośmiolatka. Wciąż nie wiadomo jednak, kim jest i czemu tu jest. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Z nieznanych przyczyn jedna ze śmiercionośnych próbek wirusa zaczęła się rozrastać. : Misja kwadrant Morgana Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 42193.6 :Zmierzamy w stronę kwadrantu Morgana, czyli części galaktyki, do której nie dotarł jeszcze żaden załogowy statek Federacji. Jest to okazja, by uszczegółowić mapy tego obszaru. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Badając tajemniczą pustkę w przestrzeni, pozbawioną wszelkiej materii lub energii, najwyraźniej przekroczyliśmy jej granicę i wlecieliśmy w jej środek. Po krótkiej awarii nasz układ łączności znowu działa. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Wciąż jesteśmy uwięzieni w próżni niczym owad w żywicy. Napotkaliśmy statek, którym jest prawdopodobnie USS Yamato. Wszystkie jego układy działają, jednak zdaje się on być pozbawiony życia. Komandor Riker poprowadzi zwiad. Być może tam właśnie czeka odpowiedź. Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 42194.7 :Mamy jasność, że napotkana przez nas istota nie widzi żadnej wartości naszej formy życia. Jak mamy walczyć z czymś, co zarazem istnieje i nie istnieje? Misja Baker Street 221B Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 42286.3 :Nasze współrzędne to 3629 na 584. Dotarliśmy tu na trzy dni przed planowanym spotkaniem z USS Victory. Możemy jedynie utrzymywać pozycję i czekać. : Misja Koalicja Madena Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 42402.7 :Podróżujemy do układu Omega Sagitta, trawersując między bliźniaczymi planetami Koalicji Madena. Od dwóch stuleci zamieszkują je rasy humanoidalne, koegzystując w ryzykownym, ale owocnym układzie. Dziennik kapitana, uzupełnienie :Niektóre tajemnice tego przedstawienia o dawnej moralności zostały odkryte. Jednym ze ścigających Okonę jest wzburzony ojciec, pragnący sprawiedliwości. : Misja Ramatis Dziennik kapitana, data gwiezdna 42477.2 :Enterprise został wysłany do układu gwiezdnego Ramatis. Wygląda na to, że obie strony trwającego konfliktu planetarnego wystąpiły do Floty z prośbą o przysłanie wspólnie wybranego rozjemcy. Zgodnie z rozkazem mamy go dostarczyć na miejsce. : 2366 rok Misja ... Dziennik ..., data gwiezdna ... Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. Dziennik ..., data gwiezdna ... Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. 2367 rok Misja ... Dziennik ..., data gwiezdna ... Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. Dziennik ..., data gwiezdna ... Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. 2368 rok Misja ... Dziennik ..., data gwiezdna ... Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. Dziennik ..., data gwiezdna ... Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. 2369 rok Misja ... Dziennik ..., data gwiezdna ... Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. Dziennik ..., data gwiezdna ... Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. 2370 rok Misja ... Dziennik ..., data gwiezdna ... Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. Dziennik ..., data gwiezdna ... Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. 237... rok Misja ... Dziennik ..., data gwiezdna ... Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. Dziennik ..., data gwiezdna ... Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. Kategoria:Procedury Kategoria:Dzienniki